My Seat Next To Him
by YumikoxLavato15
Summary: When Yugi a small girl gets bullied again by Joey, her life changed when she meets Kuroko Yami . A boy that decided to help her, and make her shine ! But Yami carries a secret, that he will not even tell Yugi about it . Will Yugi find out and help her new friend, or is it worse than she thinks it is ?


**Hello everyone ! This is my first time on Fanfic, and this is my first fic that I am so proud of ! I am a big fan of YugixYami, and I love als gender bender since it's kinda fun to image the characters in the other gender . But I don't like girly stuff and such, so my female's ( which were males ) will somehow be a tomboy . I love M-rated, but it seems strict here . So I will not write that, but I will mention boobs and the male parts . But no smut !**

**My english is not so good, but I will check it before I update it ! But if I missed something, let me know :)**

_**Yumiko loves yah !**_

* * *

Yugi Motou sighed as the bell rang, many ran outside . Just to able to leave the classroom for a while, the boys challenged the girl out for a basketball game . The girl went head on the challenge .

Yugi did not understand why they just not see it, they just want to peek under their skirts . If most of the class was gone, she opened her school bag . And took her games out, but most games for one person .

" Oi Yugi you don't want to play with us ? " Asked one of the guys ." N-no thank you .." She replied shyly ." Ah sorry next time then ! " And he ran after his friends, who already left the class . " Why you ask that shorty ? " Yugi heard one say, but they were now too far away to understand what they sa .

Yugi was just used to that, she was totally used to it .

But she just went them to stop saying things like that .

She does not look like someone who turned last month 17, she looked still someone who was 12 years old and still has to grow .

And certainly the place where most woman are proud of ..

Correct Yugi is .. As flat as the chalkboard, plus she is small and looks younger than her normal age . Only made it worse, for she is bullied by many . Or rather pretend she not there, as they are going to do something .

So there Yugi was playing her game, she tried to get her card house tall as possible . Sometimes they fell in the beginning, or in the middle of it .

Yugi did not give up, this was sort of a relaxation .

" Oi ! What you doing ! " A voice asked as the person kicked against Yugi's table, with her foot as the cards fell down ." Um .. I-I .. " Yugi was scared as it was Joey, the tomboy who likes to bully Yugi alot ." What is it, got a cat your tongue ? " She grinned .

" N-No .."

" Joey let Yugi be, we will be late for those special bento lunch box if we not hurry . If we don't leave now, there will be none ! " Cried Honda loudly ." Wait a minute ! " Joey shouted back as she pulled Yugi out of her chair .

" I have a better idea, let's send Yugi ."

" Eh ! " Honda did not look happy ." She is too slow, plus she is so small . Those kendo guys will make her the lunch ! "

" So ? What is your problem, you want that thing or not ! "

" Yeah yeah all right .. " Honda can not compete with Joey, when it comes to Yugi . She can be stubborn as a horse ." Listen if you don't bring those lunch box, I'll make you more smaller than you are ! " Said Joey as she took Yugi at the collar ." But .. But .."

" Eh then I just throw all that junk on your table, in the water stream that is close to our school . "

Yugi turned pale and quickly ran out of the classroom ." I'll get them ."

" Wait, the money .." Joey stopped Honda . " Yugi will pay it idot ."

Honda wanted to say something, but Yugi was already gone . He sighed as he looked awkward at Joey ." What ? "

" I know you can be nice, why not to Yugi ? "

" Are you serious ? " Joey sighed as she saw he was serious ." Come on, I try to get that shorty, to stand up to herself . As she will be tired of my bullying . Than some will respect her, and she can get up for herself ! "

" Joey you are unbelievable ... An idiot . "

" Eh ! "

" Come on what if it will not happen, you know how many people committed suicide by a bully . I swear to you, I don't know you anymore . "

" Do not be such a drama queen ." Joey sighed as she ignored Honda .

But she took his words to heart .

( Yugi )

Yugi ran quickly to the lunch room, and saw many students standing there . She swallowed as she tried to git in, but quickly went back . If some pushed her back, Yugi sighed this will be difficult .

But then again she don't want a angry Joey, she is more afraid of her . She don't want to know her plans, if she comes empty-handed . So she pushed herself again in, tried not to get pushed back .

She was not really small, but everyone seemed like towers . That at any time would collapse on her . She saw many of the kendo club . Many of them were large, and were muscular as their boxing club .

Their leader was the tallest and his muscles were standing out more . As he just took someone up with one hand, and simply shoved him aside ." H-Hey that is .."

" Silent Tamaki-kun ! " Cried another ." That is the kendo club ." Tamaki went pale as he heard that, he did not know he was talking to someone of that club ." Do you have a problem or something ? " Asked the captain with a grin, that promised him many problems ." N-No .." Tamaki backed off with his head down .

Yugi looked concerned, she hates people like that . Those who abuse their power and hurting the weak .

When she walked on, she just noticed she stood at the front, but did not realize it was actually because of the kendo club .

As she stood there, she did her order ." 2 special bento .." She was pushed down by a fat boy, who did not even look as she fell on the ground ." We want all the special bento lunc box ! "

Yugi looked angry ." H-hey ! It was my turn ! " She shouted angry ." Uh do you have problem, you little worm ." Said the fat guy as he looked nasty at her ." Yes I do have problem ! " She was stood ready to do her order again ." Hey captain that bitch here, don't understand the meaning with getting in the way of the kendo club . "

Well Yugi just dug her own grave so deep it hurts .

" Well well if it's not Yugi Motou ."

" Daisuke-kun .. H-hello to you too . " It will get worse she just know it ." Uh you know her ? "

" Of course she is my ex- childhood girlfriend ."

" Eh your girlfriend ! "

" Idiot ! Captain said childhood friend, with a ex on the front ! "

" Oh .. "

Daisuke stood beside Yugi, and put his hand on her shoulder ." Move it Yugi ."

" N-No .. "

" I believe I did not spoken chinese ." His eyes showed danger, but Yugi was more afraid of Joey's anger than his ."

" N-no .." He took her by the collar ." You don't understand or what ! "

" Captain ! Calm down ! " One shouted as he tried to stop his captain ." Shut up you fool !" And hit him ." Tomasu ! " His friends tried to get him up, Daisuke looked back at Yugi .

She looked angry back, but dared not to say anything ." You asked for it .." And held his arm behind, Yugi's eyes widened and Daisuke grinned as he saw it ." You're too late for mercy ."

But that was not what Yugi looked at, but rather the boy who stood behind Daisuke .

He grabbed Daisuke's arm and turned him around . Away from Yugi and the special bento lunch box . Daisuke barely understood what was happening, as he flew into the sea of students . They walked immediately backwards, as they watch him fall on the ground .

Yugi looked at the boy in front of her, as he helped her up ." You okay ? "He asked . "Y-yes .."

" Good ." He turned to the woman, who looked in shock like the studnets . Before looking at him ." 4 of those special bento's ."

" Y-yes ! " She said as she grabbed them, Yugi stood next to him ". You also need to eat you know . "

" W-what .. "

" I was in the class, when Joey-san made you get those lunch box . "

Yugi stared at him, she does not even know who he was ! And she knows everyone in her class . " Oh almost forgot my name is Yami ... Kuroko Yami . "

He held his hand out, and she took it as they shook hands ." I'm a nex student starting today . "

" Ah ... "

Yugi did not realize that at the time, everything changed for her .

* * *

**I somehow noticed that I used japanese and english names here :( But Honda ( Tristan ) name is so easy unlike Joey's name :( And yes I decided to give Yami a different last name . I have reasons .**

**Anway like I said my english is not good, I don't want actually to hear ' you have lot of grammar ' . Because some fanfics here, are bad ( really bad ) but I will not get angry for it . Just that you know, anyway ...**

_**Yumiko Loves yah ! **_


End file.
